


Fighting for Their People

by DWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval times, King Myriel runs a fair kingdom. King Javert runs a strict kingdom. Valjean rises through the social class unexpectedly. Cosette is poor and under the horrible care of the Thenardiers, when Valjean adopts her. Les Amis are knights. Cosette is a princess, Musichetta is a nobleman, Thenardiers are peasants who smuggle and spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peasant

Jean Valjean raced through the forest, the guards hot on his heels. He had been foolish enough to be caught stealing some bread from the market. His sister’s children were starving and they needed food. Now the soldiers were chasing him. Their king, Javert, was a firm believer in justice. The soldiers of Lorland had their distinctive blue capes with the symbol of a dog on them, the doberman pinscher to be precise.

Jean Valjean stumbled and fell down a hill. He heard yelling and shouting.

“You aren’t in Lorland anymore!” a new voice cried out. He was wearing a red cape and a symbol of a bird, which the symbol of the knights of Aldhaven. 

The guard sighed, “This man is a thief!”

“He’s on Aldhaven territory! Let King Myriel deal with him,” the soldier of Aldhaven said.

“Fine, but just know that he is a thief and our punishment for thievery is prison.” the Lorland guard said.

The soldier nodded and the guard left. “Come, sir,” the soldier said to Jean.

Jean laughed derisively, “I’m not a sir. I come from a peasant family that is starving right now.”

“Tell your story to King Myriel,” the soldier said. “Perhaps he can help.”

Jean frowned, “I doubt that any king will show me kindness, but very well.”

The soldier nodded. Unlike the guard, he wasn’t on a horse. The two men began walking through the woods.

“So, why did you help me?” Jean asked.

The soldier frowned, “It is our custom as Knights of Aldhaven to help anyone on our land in need.”

“Well, thank you,” Jean said. “I would have probably been in prison right now.”

They left the forest and the castle of Aldhaven was before them. It was a beautiful place, with a little village beneath them. “Looks nice.”

The soldier glanced at him, “We try to help all of our citizens equally and with respect. What’s it like in Lorland?”

“Harsh, our King is very strict,” Jean said.

“Well, King Myriel is a kind, old soul,” the soldier said.

They entered the village and made their way through it. Jean glanced around, looking for the starving children on the streets and the unhappy people. Most of the poor people in Aldhaven had houses, and many children were running around, laughing. Jean thought sadly to his nephews and nieces, and how hungry they all were.

They came into the castle and the soldier led him to the main hall. Many people were talking at the sides, and King Myriel sat at the very end, talking to one of his advisers.

“Sire,” the soldier bowed, “I have a guest.”

King Myriel straightened in his seat and turned his attention to Jean Valjean, who cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“My Lord, my sister and I live in Javert’s kingdom. We’re poor and can’t afford any food. Her children were dying, and I had to do something about it. I stole bread to feed them, and the guards saw me. They chased me through the woods and to your kingdom, where your kind soldier defended me and led me to your castle. All I ask for is your kindness.”

Myriel smiled, “Do not fear, we do not plan to hurt you. Of course, it would be an act of war if our soldiers were to ride into Javert’s kingdom, besides you might not want to return to them. Here, however, you will be given a bed and food to eat.”

Jean frowned skeptically but he shrugged, “Thank you.” He had no plans of abandoning his sister though. 

So, when he was alone in his room he dug through the cabinets. He put all the treasures he found in a sack and made his escape.


	2. Knight

King Myriel was eating his breakfast when the doors banged open. Two guards came in, carrying Jean Valjean between them. Jean’s head was bleeding and he was breathing heavily. One of the guards threw a sack down on the ground before him.

 

“Sire, this man was caught fleeing the castle. He stole these,” the guard said. “He also thought it would be funny to say you gave these to him.”

 

Myriel rose up and walked over to them, “I did give these to them.” the guards glanced at each other, embarassed.

 

Myriel turned and took two silver candlesticks that were on the table, “I will give these to you if you leave the bag here.”

 

Jean nodded. Myriel rose his eyes to the guards, “Release him.” The guards nodded and left.

 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Jean said, standing shakily. “But why didn’t you throw me in prison?”

 

Myriel gestured to the sack, “These were for money to help your family, weren’t they?” Jean nodded. Myriel straightened up, “You were being selfless. You were just trying to help your family.”

 

“I’m still a thief,” Jean said. “Trust me, I’m not selfless.”

 

“I believe anyone can change,” Myriel said. Jean snorted. “Even you,” Myriel added.

 

“Well, I can’t go back,” Jean muttered, “Javert will have my head. What can I do?”

 

“You’re still welcome here,” Myriel said.

 

Jean raised his eyebrows, “As what? Your personal guest? Sorry, but I do actually want to be doing something.”

 

Myriel paused as he thought, “You’re right of course...how would you like to be a knight?”

 

“A what?!” Jean cried out in surprise. “Only those of noble blood can be a knight.”

 

“I do believe I am allowed to knight anyone I want to,” Myriel reminded him. “I see goodness in you.”

 

“You do?” Jean said weakly.

 

Myriel nodded, “I do. So, would you like to be a knight?”

 

Jean nodded, “I would like that very much Sire.”

 

Myriel smiled, “Good.”

 

XXX

 

The knighting ceremony was set for a week.

 

The night before, Jean was washed. Baths were scarce for peasants, and it took a while for all the dirt to get off of him. After the bath, he was then dressed in white. 

 

All night, Jean knelt in prayer. During that time, he searched his soul to see if he really was a good person. Did he deserve to be a knight? Did he deserve King Myriel’s kindness? Any other King would have thrown him in prison. King Myriel instead gave him silver candlesticks and granted him a knighthood. What did he see in him? He was just a common thief. And yet King Myriel treated him with goodness. What else was there for him? He knew he had to change, he had to become a better person. The old Jean Valjean was gone, he was now a new person.

 

After Jean’s vigil, he was brought before the King. Many people were in the crowd watching. Jean knelt down before the the King and put his head down. Myriel held a sword in his hands. He began the ceremony.

 

“Do you promise to always defend a lady?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to only speak the truth?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to be loyal to your King?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to be charitable and help defend the poor and helpless?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to be brave?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to never avoid dangerous paths out of fear?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to be fair in battle and in terms of surrender?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to uphold the laws of knighthood?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you promise to uphold the laws of Aldhaven?”

 

“I do.”

 

King Myriel touched both of Jean’s shoulders, “I dub thee, Sir Jean Valjean, knight of Aldhaven. You may rise.”

Jean stood and glanced uncertainly at Myriel. Myriel smiled and Jean breathed out a sigh of relief. He was knight, and was going to be a good man.


	3. King

Many years had passed since Jean Valjean became a knight. He changed his ways and became a good man. He helped the poor and was kind to everyone he met. Jean Valjean soon became King Myriel’s most trusted knight. He had fought in a few skirmishes, and was greatly respected by the people

XXX 

There were many noblemen and women who lived in the castle of Lorland. Among them were four young men who were called Félix Tholomyès, Listolier, Fameuil, and Blachevelle. They courted four young ladies called Fantine, Dahlia, Zéphine, and Favourite.

Many afternoons when the sun was high and bright, they would go for walks. Félix and Fantine would walk hand in hand, followed by Listolier and Dahlia, Fameuil and Zéphine, and Blachevelle and Favourite.

Fantine was a beautiful women. She was the youngest and very naive. She had long, beautiful golden hair, bright blue eyes, and teeth like pearls. Wherever she walked, heads would turn. She loved Félix deeply and had bright thoughts for the future.

“Why don’t we go to the feast?” Félix suggested one night. The others agreed merrily. They all dressed up in their best outfits and went to the feast provided for them by King Javert.

“This is a wonderful feast!” Dahlia exclaimed, smiling.

Favourite nodded, “King Javert has really outdone himself.” 

The eight of them laughed and ate and had a great time. Fantine seemed to be anxious to get back, though. 

“Ah Fantine, you must try this,” Félix said, putting some food on her plate. Fantine managed a smile and started eating.

As the feast started drawing to a close, Félix, Listolier, Fameuil, and Blachevelle got up to go for a walk.

“Do you want us to join you?” Zéphine asked, frowning.

“No, continue to eat,” Félix said. The four men left and the four ladies continued to enjoy the feast.

The feast was drawing to a close, and people were returning to their chambers. 

“I wonder where they are are,” Dahlia said.

A servant walked forward, “Ah, a few young gentlemen told me to give this letter to you,” he handed them a letter and walked away.

Favourite smiled and opened it up, “Dear Ladies, we feel bad about pushing this to the last moment, but there really was no other way. We are leaving to go to our respectful homes in other kingdoms. Our loyalty isn’t with Lorland, it is with our own homes. We must return to our family and to our duty at him. Love, Félix, Listolier, Fameuil, and Blachevelle.”

Fantine bit her lip and hurried out of the hall. Ignoring her friends calling out her name, she ran back to her chamber and to her bed. Lying on that bed was a little girl, sleeping. She was Fantine’s child. Fantine sighed and glanced around, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stay in Lorland for much longer. A single mother could barely support herself, and here of all places. Fantine had heard stories about how great Aldhaven was. Fantine began packing for her journey.

X

The citizens of Aldhaven were very sad. They gathered outside the castle and held candles, watching for a sign. Their King Myriel was very sick, and no one thought he was going to make it. The problem was that Myriel did not have an heir to the throne. No queen, no prince, no princess, no one to take over the throne when he died. 

Jean Valjean was worried. He didn’t want his King to die. King Myriel had been so kind to him, and had helped. Jean would probably be dead of starvation if it wasn’t for him. 

“Sir Jean?” a servant walked over to him.

“What is it?” Jean asked.

“King Myriel has requested to speak to you sire,” the servant said.

“Thank for delivering the message,” Jean said with a smile. He hurried over to the King’s chambers. A few people were tending to him, trying to make him comfy in the bed.

“Has he gotten better?” Jean asked one of the women quietly.

She shook her head somberly, “No, he’s much more.”

“Jean!” Myriel smiled and gestured towards him. Jean hurriedly went over to his bedside.

“Are you okay, sire?”

“I’m close to death, but it doesn’t matter,” Myriel said, “My time here is done and it’s no use trying to add useless time.” Myriel sighed, “However my kingdom is staying, and for a long time I hope. I do not have an   
heir. I was told that I needed to choose a successor for me.” Myriel started coughing and someone ran over to him with a cup of water.

“Thank you,” Myriel said. He turned back to Jean, “I trust you, Jean, and I am proud of you. You have turned into a wonderful young man. And there’s no one else who I would rather leave my kingdom to.”

“What?” Jean said, confused.

“I want you to be King,” Myriel said, “You have potential and I think you will be a fine King.”

“Sire, I’m still a peasant,” Jean mumbled.

“You’re a knight, and a very good once,” Myriel said. “You have stuck by my side all these years. You have proven your loyalty to Aldhaven again and again.”

Jean glanced around, “But will the people accept me?”

A servant cleared his throat, “If I could interrupt sire, the people love you dearly.”

Myriel nodded, “I have heard nothing bad about you, Jean. And that is truly remarkable, since they always say you can’t please everyone. So, I am very tired and I feel that I will leave soon. Will you take the crown?”

Jean paused, thinking. He glanced at the ground as he thought about this decision. He glanced back at Myriel, who was waiting patiently. 

“Yes,” Jean finally said, “I will take the crown. I hope to serve this kingdom with grace and power just like you, sire.”

King Myriel smiled.

With nothing left to say, Jean was dismissed.

X

About a week later, King Myriel died. The people of Aldhaven mourned. After the mourning, Jean Valjean’s coronation was coming up. He was nervous, and he desperately wanted to make Aldhaven a great place to be at.

Around this point, a young woman with a child in her arms came into Aldhaven. It was Fantine and Cosette. Fantine was dressed simply, but Cosette was in a pretty dress. Fantine knew she had to find work somewhere, but couldn’t figure out where. And she knew it would be hard with Cosette as well.

As Fantine was walking, she saw two little girls playing in the street, the elder about Cosette’s age. They were dressed simply and were laughing. Cosette got down from Fantine’s arms and ran over to join them.

“Ah, they are like sisters,” a woman commented, glancing at Fantine.

“Are they your children?” Fantine asked.

“Yes, I am Madame Thénardier, and that is Éponine and Azelma,” the woman said. She seemed friendly enough, and she was a mother as well.

Fantine bit her lip and then decided, “Do you mind looking after my little one? Her name’s Cosette,” Fantine asked.

Madame Thénardier raised her eyebrows. “Please hear me out,” Fantine said, “I need someone to watch her until I raise enough money.”

“Having another child will be expensive,” Madame Thénardier commented.

“I’ll pay for anything you need,” Fantine said quickly. As they talked about the price, Monsieur Théndeir came out and talked with them too.

“Deal,” he said, smiling.

Fantine nodded and glanced over to where Cosette was playing with the two Thénardier girls. “Bye Cosette!”

“Mama?” Cosette asked, frowning.

Fantine hugged her, “I’ll be back, I promise. I need money for us. You will be safe here, little one.”

Cosette squeezed her tightly, “Okay,” she mumbled. Fantine kissed her head, and then traveled away from the village and into the castle square.

X

“Can I help?” Fantine asked one servant, who was carrying a basket. “I’m looking for a job.”

“More hands are helpful,” the servant said, “Especially in this busy time. Come with me, and we’ll get you introduced.”

Jean was busy, and he agreed that more hands would be needed and Fantine was appointed to be a servant.

The coronation was held with a grant feast. Jean Valjean was nervous, but ready as they placed the crown on his head and announced him as King Jean Valjean. Jean glanced down at everyone and made a silent promise to protect them all.


	4. Fantine

There was gossip going through the palace staff, about Fantine in particular. Everyone was curious about her and her past, but she remained mysterious. There were rumors of course, rumors that Fantine was hiding something.

Fantine was walking in the hallway, carrying some sheets, when she realized she was alone. She put a hand in her pocket and took a note out. She read it, sighed, and slipped it back into her pocket.

Fantine was in debt, badly. She needed money to give to the Thénardiers to care for Cosette. Cosette was a child and in need of more clothes as she grew. 

Unfortunately, more and more people began to suspect Fantine of suspicious activities. One day another worker happened across Fantine’s note.

“She has an illegitimate child!” they shrieked. “She is impure!” They went and demanded Fantine’s sacking. They showed one of the head maids the note and told her that Fantine had an illegitimate child.

The head maid found Fantine out on the courtyard. There was a small gathering, about to welcome the king home from a recent scouting expedition.

“We’re afraid to tell you that you must leave,” they told Fantine.

“What?! Why?!” Fantine demanded.

“We do not want women like you working with us,” one of them said.

“Yes and as your head maid I demand that you leave us,” the head maid said.

“You can’t!” Fantine said, getting desperate.

“Yes, we can. Leave,” she said sharply.

Fantine turned towards the sound of horses as the King approached. “King Valjean! King Valjean!” she screamed running towards him. “King Valjean! King Valjean!”

“Take her away!” a guard yelled. The king frowned and glanced down at the distressed woman. But Fantine was taken away by knights, away from the palace and away from the King.

Valjean noticed Fantine getting carried away, but he was preoccupied with news of the impending tension between his country and Javert’s. He wanted to avoid war at all costs, but it was going to get harder as time went on.

Fantine was now out of a job. She had no idea what she could do. Fantine sighed and glanced around. She was going to have to get the money someway. 

Fantine slowly got some more money to give to the Thénardiers. She cut off her hair and sold it. She also sold two of her teeth. 

But it wasn't enough. Fantine couldn't get enough money for Cosette, never mind for herself. Eventually she had to go into prostitution. 

One night it was cold and windy. There was a blanket of snow on the ground and the bitter wind cut through the village. Fantine was stumbling along, wrapped in a shawl. A small group of men were standing in the shadows, watching Fantine with a glint in their eyes. They walked over to her.

“Hey doll, how much?” One of them asked, grinning.

“Get away from me!” Fantine said, narrowing her eyes. All she wanted to do was to get some shelter.

“That’s not very nice,” He said grabbing her wrist.

Fantine jerked back. She turned around and began to walk away. The men jeered and threw snowballs at her.

Fantine turned back sharply and lunged at them. She punched one of them men in the face and started attacking the others.

“Help! Help!” the rest of the group fled. A few guards on patrol came running over to them. They grabbed Fantine and carried her away.

XXX

Fantine was being kept in a prison cell until the king decided what to do with her. She was freezing and coughed a lot.

“Come on, the King will see you now,” the guards took Fantine into the main hall in front of the King.

“Who are you? What happened?” King Valjean asked, not unkindly.

“My name is Fantine, and I was walking back when a group of men attacked me,” Fantine spit out.

Valjean frowned thoughtfully, “You look familiar,” he noted.

Fantine laughed, “I used to be a maid here. But they kicked me out and you didn't care as I was forced to sell everything I have. My child is dying while you sit here and fill yourself with food!”

A few of the guards seemed angry at Fantine’s disrespect to the king, but Valjean raised his hand to them and continued to study Fantine.

“You have a child?” he asked.

Fantine nodded, “A daughter, Cosette. She’s staying with innkeepers called the Thénardiers.”

“We will fetch her for you,” Valjean said, “The court physician, Simplice, will look at you.”

“What?” Fantine asked, her eyes wide.

“You’re ill, you need rest and medicine,” Valjean said, standing up. He gestured to a woman, who rushed forward to Fantine, “Cosette should be with you soon.”

Fantine smiled weakly, “Thank you,” she mumbled, before almost collapsing on Simplice.

Simplice helped Fantine out of the hall. The doors opened again and a knight walked in.

“Sire, we have word from King Javert of Lorland,” the knight said.

“What is happening?” Valjean asked.

“King Javert wishes to inform you that an old criminal that once escaped has been found and is tried for death,” the knight said.

Valjean sighed, “I must go.”

“But Sire, it is a trap!” the knight said.

“I’ll be back shortly,” Valjean said. “I’ll go discreetly.”

And so Valjean got ready in simple clothes and left with five knights. Simplice took care of Fantine, who was very sick.

Valjean rode into Lorland. He sighed as he walked into the castle’s main halls with his knights.

“I request an audience with King Javert,” Valjean said.

The people backed away against the walls, and Javert frowned. “Who is it?”

“King Jean Valjean, ruler of Aldhaven,” Valjean said. “Perhaps you remember me?”

Javert leaned forward in his seat, “I never forget a face.”

Valjean nodded, “Good. Many years ago a criminal fled from your country.”

“And?” Javert asked.

“You have not caught that man,” Valjean announced. “Because I am that man.”

“Guards!” Javert called out but the knights of Aldhaven immediately protected their king.

Valjean sighed, “If you do not drop charges against me, then it is a sign of war.”

“War! Why would I want to go to war with a criminal?!” Javert exclaimed. He glanced at Valjean again, “So be it then. You have made an enemy.”

“I do not believe we are enemies,” Valjean said. “We both want what is right, even though we have different ideas of righteousness. Just remember that we are on the same side, technically.” Valjean turned and left, followed by his knights.

“Sire--” a Lorland knight cut in, but Javert shook his head.

“When we fight and win, I’ll show Valjean just how powerful the law is. No peasant should ever become King.”

XXX

Simplice sighed as she tended to Fantine. Fantine was getting worse daily, and kept crying out for Cosette. The ride to Lorland took a few days, and Simplice dearly hoped that the king would come back soon. Just the other day Fantine had heard children playing in the castle and thought it was her daughter.

One night, Valjean returned to the castle. “We’re about to go to war soon with Lorland,” he told the guards. He rushed through the castle and to the court physician.

“How is she, Simplice?” Valjean asked.

Simplice shook her head, “I don’t think she has much longer.”

Valjean went over to Fantine’s side. “Fantine.”

“Where is she? Where’s Cosette?” Fantine asked weakly.

“She will be here soon,” Valjean said.

Fantine smiled, “Good. Thank you so much. You are a gift from God.”

“Shh, just rest,” Valjean said.

“Cosette?” Fantine asked softly.

“She will live with my protection,” Valjean promised, “I will take care of her and make sure nothing harms her.”

“Thank you. It’s getting colder,” Fantine said. Simplice put another blanket on top of Fantine. Fantine grabbed Valjean’s hand, “It’s cold and dark.”

Valjean held her hand tight, “I will keep you warm and safe.”

“Please stay until I’m sleeping,” Fantine pleaded. “And tell Cosette I love her and I will see her when I wake.”

Fantine drifted off and laid motionless. Valjean kissed her hand and bowed down.


End file.
